Even Aliens need help for love
by Princess Iceangel
Summary: rewriten, lame title and summary: 2 angels help Kish get Ichigo. 'T' for language and later on.
1. helping Kish

PIA: Hi  
Kish: Hey  
PIA: Kish why are you still bugging me?  
Kish: Coz you're my friend/ hugs PIA /  
PIA: That's nice but may I go on?  
Kish: YEP!  
PIA/sigh/ here is a new fic. The first ' chippy ' is short to me anyway.  
Disclaimer: I don't' own TMM but the two angels in the fic.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ch 1 

A young girl around the age of 16 walk with silver sandalsdown a dark, stone hall. She had long sunny blond hair that reach to her ankles. She wore a gold robe that goes to her knees and the sleeves goes to her elbows and a silver robe underneath it that goes over her feet and the sleeves almost over her hands. She had bright white-feathered wings and a halo. She had bright blue eyes and a clear face. As she walks down the hall she pass the window that show the planet earth. She stops at a wooden door. There was a person that look just like her, but with raven black hair and wore a robe with the colors switch and dark black-feathered wings looking at a crystal ball with a cry, green haired alien. " So should we help him Lunar?" said the black haired angel. The one called Lunar said, " Yes we should, Solar. She is not to be with him," she point to another image of a red head girl and a black haired boy. "We should get down there now sister." said the being called Solar. As the way the blond angel came they left walking down the hall to an out side of the castle. " We guardians of the light, faith, and love please send us to earth to help one needed" They chant and a flash of blinding green light they were gone.

* * *

_Down on earth  
_It was a warm summer evening and yet noone was there in the park but a lone, crying, green haired pest of an alien. Kish was crying alone by an old oak tree. He tried to get Ichigo to be his, but she sent him back into the shadows, which he came from. He remember that moment very well and stated to cry again.  
--------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------------  
Kish was floating around to the park. He was think about Ichigo and how he could gain her love. Than he notice her sitting alone on a bench. So a reason to bug her Kish floats over to Ichigo." Hello honey." He said in a teasing manner. " Kish please leaves me alone. I'm waiting for Masaya." She said looking around for him. " Why can you love me back?" He said suddenly. Ichigo look at him with wide eyes than turned sad eyes and said " I sorry Kish but I don't love you. I told you a year ago that Masaya is my one true love" and with that she left Kish that in the park all alone after spotting Masaya  
--------------------------------------------------------------------Done-----------------------------  
Kish got up wiping his eyes and walk around for a while and than heard a THUD. 

Kish turns around and saw two people with wings (he doesn't know what angels are). One had white wings and blond hair and the other had black wings and hair. " I told you should you should lay of the cake, but did you hear me say that. No you had to stare into space!" said the blond " Now would you GET THE HELL OFF ME!" " All right all right." the black said (he doesn't know the name too) Kish walked up to two some what fighting angels " umm who are you two?" he said. The two stared at him " Oh nice going Solar. He saw as fighting." the blond yelled at the other. " Well my name is Lunar and this is my twin sister Solar." Lunar said. " And we are here to help you Kish with your love for..." Solar got cut off. " How do you know my name?" Kish asks in an angry tone of voice. " We been watching you for along time and we are here to help you to get Ichigo." Solar said as she fixes her robe. " She is not suppose to be with...uhh what name again...oh Masaya." Lunar said as she fixes her hair and back. " You will! How? " Kish said happily. The two angels look at him and said " First can we have some sleep and something eat." and Kish fell anime style.  
-----------------------------TBC--------------------------------------------------------  
PIA: Ok sorry I had to rewrite to whole fic and I continues later on soon and hope you like it  
Kish: hope so  
PIA: shut-up. please review me and what should I do to Masaya kill him off or have him cheat on Ichigo? you chose.


	2. the plan

PIA: Hi sorry it's late I can't seem to find the file under in and so I writing again and it took awhile .  
Kish: I miss you.  
PIA: Miss me? You bug me.  
Kish: so /crying/  
PIA: Sorry I hurt your feeling. If it feels better do disclaimer.  
Kish: yes/jumping/disclaimer Ice-chan don't own this show/manga but Lunar and Solar.  
PIA/sweet drop/nice...here we go.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter2 

Kish took the two angels to his ship and showed them his room. His room was black and green: Green walls, black bed, one window with green and black curtains, black carpet, 2 closets one black and the other green. Solar went up to Kish and stand next him staring at him and wondering why green and black room. "Nice really nice, but why do you have two closets?" she asks him. "I don't really know why. The ship was built like this...I have a question, does you sister ever talk?" he ask her as he pointed to Lunar who was standing and looking around in his room with a serious look on her face. Solar just giggle and said, " Yes she does speak, but not a lot. She only speaks when she wants to, when spoken to, and/or showing emotion... or when she happy also. Of course little too much." she said sliming." she just not in a talking mood right now" still giggling. " So Kisshu where are we staying in or at?" Lunar ask without turning to look at him in the eyes. "Well you two...uhh...fairies will stay in this closet and don't worry if you see futurerama there this robot that had a huge closet so its like that." he said as he pointed to the closet with the green door letting her calling her by his real name slide. " ARE YOU MAD THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M STAYING IN A CLOSET!" solar yelled waving her hands like a mad woman. " Hey don't worry I said its huge. And I can't have fairies in one of the ship's room." he told her. " Well fine, but please know that we are not fairies we are angels alright," the black haired angel said in a sad tone. Than the whole room was quiet until " Well I'm tired. Wake me up when someone is going to talk beside me" Lunar told them as she walk to the green closet." well I have to think a way to get you with Ichigo." solar said as she walk up to Lunar. Kish sighs and fell on his bed thing about Ichigo.

Meanwhile Ichigo was walking home from her date with Masaya with a dreamy look in her eyes. As she made her way to her driveway seeing her parents weren't home she was thinking about Kish for some odd reason. 'Come on Ichigo don't think of him. He is a pervert, evil, crazy, no-good waste of air.'(I'm so sorry I had to be mean to him) Ichigo thought as she enters her home. Ichigo than took a bath and got ready for bed. Later that night the old grandfather clock in the hallway near Ichigo's open door started to chime an old, but lovely chime. It was midnight when Ichigo had a different dream than her normal dream with Masaya.

------------Ichigo's dream---------------------

Ichigo was in a red dress with icy crystals around her neck, arms, and legs. The dress goes over her feet. Her hair was up in a bun and had strawberries coming' down from the bun. She looks around and saw no life what so ever. " Where am I?" she asks. " Leave the trader. Leave him now." Said a female voice. " Leave who? Who are you?" She asks again. " We are angels of love to ask you to leave the trader." Said a different female voice. " PLEASE TELL ME LEAVE WHO?" Ichigo yelled. " Please leave the one called Masaya." Said the first female voice. " Leave Masaya. Never I love him. I may not know who people are, but I'm not leaving Masaya." Ichigo told them.

----------------End------------------------------------  
Ichigo woke up from the dream. " That was weird. Why did those people tell me to leave Masaya?" She said to herself. She stayed up from a few minuses longer and went back to sleep knowing she had work tomorrow. Unnoticed two pairs of eyes out her window. " Now how are we going to get her leave Masaya." Ask the black haired female. " One way." The other said in a serious tone of voice. Then it started to rain. " Great something we don't need for." Said the blonde haired female. " Lets go back to Kish-kun." Said the other female. (Note: They are Lunar and Solar out the window and also were in Ichigo's dream.)

Back on the ship Kish was asleep when Lunar shouted " I HATE IT WHEN WE DO OUR JOB IN THE RAIN!" Kish fell off his bed. The two angels ran up to Kish. " Are you okay Kish-kun?" ask Solar. " Yes I'm fine. How is Ichigo? Is she going to leave Masaya?" He asks. " Ichigo is okay, But we need another way to get her to leave him" Solar told him with a wondering tone of voice. " Like I said earlier Solar there is one way to do it." Lunar said as she folded he arms and close eyes as she try to remember the forbidden way to make some one leave another.  
------------------------------------TBC----------------------------------  
PIA: well stop it there.  
Kish: why?  
PIA: Hey she is going to tell it in the next chapter.  
Kish: Okay… What is it?  
PIA: I don't know.  
Kish: YOU DON'T  
PIA: Hey the viewers have to decide if they want Masaya dead or cheat on Ichigo.  
Kish: Oh… PLEASE VOTE HIM DEAD!  
PIA/ Hit him over the head with a frying pan/ Down Kish down. /sigh/ Don't mined him. You vote what ever you want. c-c for now and sorry if it short. Please note I won't be updating for a week reasons I will bebusy with going back to school shopping and my birthday is coming up soon. If you want to knowlook on my profile.


	3. Note for crying out loud

A/N 

PIA: Hi viewers I want to tell you the poll of Masaya cheat on Ichigo or killed ends soon by August 26th. The reason why is I got in trouble. Something about me being on the Internet most of my summer.  
Kish: what a weird reason.  
PIA: That my mom. I can go on the computer and yahoo and/or msn only . I only have time to give you this note and tell you that for reat of my fics will also be discontinue for time being.  
And I would like to tell a little bit of info for the angels.

Lunar had:  
Blonde hair  
Blue eyes  
16 years of age  
Height is 5 feet 7 inches  
White feathered wings  
Favorite color and food is red and black and rice with spice beef on top.  
Will talk wants to, when spoken to, and/or showing emotion.  
Kind hearted but keeps to herself a lot.

Solar had:  
Raven black hair  
Blue eyes  
16 years of age  
Height is 5 feet 7 inches  
Jet-black feathered wings  
Favorite color and food is red and black and rice with spice beef on top.  
Will talk for hours if she wants to.  
Love to be with every one but stays with her sister most of the time.

They are twins.  
The get mix up because of their names.  
Lunar will call Kish by real name: Kisshu: while Solar will call Kish with -kun suffixes: Kish-kun.

Kish: so...  
PIA: there you have it so I have to hurry and hope I can get an idea for the chapter, But once poll close you have three days after to vote after. All votes are final and you can vote as many times you want.  
Kish: that sound like you were on TV.  
PIA: thanks.  
Ichigo: I hope Kish dies and I will be will Masaya.  
PIA: out... any way ch3 will be up after August 29 or when ever I have time. Well enjoy the rest of your summer and from Princess Iceangel seeya later.  
Kish / Ichigo: YOU HAVE TO STOP WATCHING A LOT OF TELAVISION!  
PIA: Did I said out /point to the door/


	4. ANOTHER PROBLEM!

PIA: Hi again. I get to the point I tally up the votes and the winner is that he dies.  
Kish: WHAAAA WOOO...YAY / victory dance/  
Viewers/ sweat drop/ you have to do that.  
PIA: Can you people knock on my door next time?  
Disclaimer: I don't own tmm but angel I do.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Last time:" Like I said earlier Solar there is one way to do it." Lunar said as she folded he arms and close eyes as she try to remember the forbidden way to make some one leave another.

Chapter3

Lunar thought long and hard to remember. Solar was trying to keep Kish calm because all of Lunar's thinking was driving him nuts. "I got!" Lunar remembered. "You have?" her sister asks. " She better have or I will crazy, " Kish mutters. "You know Kisshu I heard that." Lunar told him "Well what is it sister?" Solar ask her. Lunar whispered the way. "Can we even do that?" she asks again and Lunar just gave a nod. "Do what?" ask Kish slightly annoyed. "We can't tell you Kish-kun." Solar told him with a wink. "But we can tell you this Kisshu. That she will love you in returned." Lunar told him as she walk to the door of their 'room'. " I'm going to sleep. We can do the way tomorrow Solar." and with that Lunar walk out of the room. " Well I best go with her Kish-kun. I hope you have a pleasing sleep." Solar said with a heart-warming smile and ran after her sister. Kish was looking at an empty room and sigh. ' I wish Ichigo love me now so these crazy angels will stop acting this way.' he thought as he went to sleep again.

The next day at the café the girls were working long and hard. Zakuro was trying to keep her cool, But How can you keep your cool with sick-mined perverts around? Mint was as usual drinking her tea and making Ichigo's life like hell. Ichigo … how do you put this? Ichigo was well very very VERY annoyed with all Mint's commands and Ryou, who was leaning against the wall near the stairs, shouting at her. Lettuce well lets just say she was trying not to be herself…and failing miserably. Pudding was being …well herself. Half an hour before closing Ichigo was in the kitchen when the unthinkable happen. Masaya came in with what this a girl about 1 year older than himself. (Masaya in this fic is 14 and the girl is 15.) The girls and Ryou were shock that Masaya was cheating on Ichigo. Just then Ichigo came in a saw Masaya and 'the girl'. Ichigo was upset, but didn't show it. Mint walk up to their table and took their order while Ichigo walk back to the kitchen. When she got to the kitchen she broke out crying. The girls ran up to her to see if she was alright. Kish saw this and was mad at the two angels who were laughing their heads off.

"What was that for?" he yelled. " That's only part one of the ' forbidden way of love'." Solar told him as she point her finger up to the sky as she floated in mid-air. " Part two will come up after Ichigo confronts Masaya." Lunar told him as she put her fist to her hip and her other hand had two fingers up. Then they started laughing again. Kish just stared at the two. 'How did I get stuck with these two?' he thought to himself.

At closing Ichigo was walking down the road to the park and saw Masaya standing by the old pine tree looking at the sunset. " Masaya?" Ichigo called out. Masaya looked at Ichigo with a smile and walk up to her and gave her a hug. (A/N: To people who are reading this I lied. The real result was a tie, both in other words. Reason I told a lie is that is Kish won't be happy to see this and yelled me for this ending. There will be a shocking ending to this chapter to add more problems for the angels and Kish. So that the cut of this…I'm going!) Ichigo was about to cry, but she held in for a few moments longer. She pushes Masaya a way and looked at him with upset eyes and said " Why?" "Why what?" he said with a sight tone of shock in his voice. " Why did you lied to me that you love me and you were going to be loyal to me?" She shouted at him with tear about to coming out of her lovely yet already red eyes. " I didn't lie to you Ichigo..." He started to say, but was cut off. " STOP LIING I SAW YOU WITH ANOTHER GIRL AND I SAW YOU KISS HER WHEN YOU LEFT THE CAFÉ!" she yelled as tears started to come out of her eyes. Masaya just stood there. Shock that she found out of his cheating heart. Ichigo was mad at his reaction, but that didn't stop the tears flowing down her face. She slaps him and ran pass into the shadows of the street, but got stop by the hand of non-other then the Cheat Cheater. (DIK always wanted to have Masaya called that.) " Listen to me Ichigo I did cheat on you, but you can't slap me and get away with that. (Sounds like Deep blue huh.) Ichigo just pulled her hand a way from his and ran across the road. Masaya stood in the other end of the road glaring at her. Than a Black Honda can out of nowhere driving at 92 mph down the road. It seems to be driven by a lone man about late 50s drunk. He didn't see Masaya at all and with a very loud and a very sicken sound Ichigo saw Masaya laying in a pool of blood under the black Honda. The man came running out the car to see what he ran over.

The next day Ichigo went to Masaya's funeral crying her eyes out. She didn't gone to school or work for the next three days. The girls were worried even Zakuro was showing she was worried. " I'm going to see what she been doing for the past four days." Ryou said and didn't notice the stares he was getting. Ten minutes later he came to Ichigo's home and notice the was unlock. So he went up to Ichigo's bedroom. When he did he saw her sleeping on the bed with a tear stain face. Ryou's eyes soften and gently woke her up. Ichigo look up and saw Ryou looking at her. Ichigo close her eyes again and said " Let me die no one loves me." And turns her back on him. Ryou couldn't believe what he heard. Ryou put her in sitting position and whisper " I love you." Ichigo look at him and gave him a hug. Ryou pull her away and gave her a kiss. Out side the two angels and Kish was looking inside. " HE WHAT" shouted the angels. " Great who bright idea was it to have him love her?" Lunar complaned. " Don't look at me." Solar told her. " Well this is just peachy got rid of one problem into another!" Lunar complain again. " I don't know whats going on?" Kish couldn't hear any of this because he pass out from shock and fell out of the tree.

------------------------------------------TBC------------------------------------------------------------------  
PIA: There you guys go now I'm in deep trouble with the Kish/Ichigo fan out there.  
Kish: he dead he dead / still in dance mode/  
PIA: And Kish when he stop dancing. anyway hope you like it and sorry the late up-dating.


	5. another plan

PIA: alright here is 4... /looking for signs of mad K/I fans/  
Kish/still doing crazy dancing/  
PIA: Okay/ sweat drop/ I don't own nothing but angels.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ch4

The angels took Kish to his room trying to wake him. They thought it would best if they don't tell Kish what they said about the dilemma.

------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------

After what Lunar just said Solar stared at the two who were talking about something. " Maybe we can kill Ichigo and Kish." Solar told her twin. Lunar smack her sister in the back of the head. " Don't think that we will try some else." Lunar pointed to her sister. "Well sue me! This is bogus." Solar complained." I mean we killed one off..." " By accident of course" Lunar added. " Yes, by accident and some how HE (meaning Ryou) fell in love with HER (meaning Ichigo)!" She told her sister. " Speaking about the dilemma where is Kisshu?" Her twin asks with a noncaring person tone of voice. "Yeah where did Kish-kun go?" Solar said as she looks around for the missing friend. " Oh Solar, Kisshu is right over here." the blond angel said as she pointed to where Kish was lying under the tree with the same tone of voice she asked with. " Well what are we going to do with him?" Black angel asks. " We can tell him later what we are going to do. After we think of something." The other said.  
--------------------------------Done-----------------------------------------

So they end up doing is that one of them stays with Kish and the other goes down to earth. Since Lunar been to earth looking like an human before she would be the best one to go, but sadly Lunar was still mad at what had happen last time she went to earth and that she had some work to do. So Solar end up going to earth.

-------------------------Solar's pov-----------------------------------

I have just arrived on earth. MAN did I look exactly like my older sister. (Yay Lunar is 20 minutes older then Solar.) I wore a forest green short sleeve tee-shirt with a pair of fade out black boys shorts, white socks that goes up to my knees and black and red sneakers. My wings disappeared so I look human. My long hair was pulled in to three buns with hair coming down from them. I walk down town to see what was there. It was my first time on earth. I didn't see why SHE didn't come. Then again she wore the exact same thing as me last time she came here. And got in trouble with the bad group. I came to a little shop with candles and charms. So that's where Lunar gets all of her charms. I look inside seeing if our target was here MOSTLY getting one of those charms. I went in the table with the big moon like lamp shining a silver light when I notice Ichigo with her friend with purple or black hair look at some wolves and black cats on some shelves. I walk up to them and said " Hello I'm new can one of you help me?" They turn to me Ichigo gave me a smile while the other gave me an icy glare. That didn't faze me one little bit. " I would help you if that okay with you Zakuro." Ichigo said to me. I was happy not only I found the charms, but also I will get help about earth. Though I would like to know why wouldn't Lunar do this in the first place?

-----------------------------------With Lunar and Kish-----------------------

Lunar was sitting Indian style in a shorter version of her robe on the floor reading some books while Kish was sleeping. Few minutes later Kish wake up. " Well well well looks who is up." Lunar said without looking at him. He looks around and then said, " Where is your sister?" " She's down on earth seeing any possible ways to get Ichigo fall of you." She told him. After a moment of silent Kish ask "What cha reading?" " Greek myths" Lunar said as she turning a page. " Are any true?" Kish asks as he tilts his head. " Well not all. Apollo is real, but he is a perv. I heard he likes Solar, but I don't know...it's hard to tell." she told him turning another page in the large book. " Why?" Kish asks smiling. (I think he likes to play 20 questions.) " Well because of our looks I have blonde and Solar and black so you would think I'm Solar and she's Lunar." Lunar told him with an annoyed looks on her face. " Oh okay." that was all Kish could say. " Anyway His sister Artitmes it true too, But the part to never marry isn't. She is currently date as we speak." she said as she turn a page and started to talk some more " and there is Hermes he is the biggest sore loser you would see. I mean I beat him in chess, Chinese chess, go, and checkers, ECT. The only think he can beat me in is a staring contest." Kish looks at her and asks, " What are the other books?" " Spell books, Greek myths, and one hell of a horror story." She said as she turn a page and flip her bangs. After 10 minutes Kish made a sorrowful sigh. " You know you sound like Pan," she told him as she giggle. " WHO?" Kish yelled. " Pan the god of music or something on that line. He would to that to Solar every time she mention he has no girlfriend." Than Solar came running. " Sister sister I have some good news." Solar stated. " Well what is it then?" her sister asks. " Okay there is a costume dance at the cafe." Solar said as she jump up down. " HOW IS THAT GOOD NEWS?" Kish asks screaming. " Kish I know thinking. She means is there is a way to get Ichigo to like you is by going to the costume party and get to know her." Lunar told Kish. " By the way Solar when is it?" she ask her. " Let see. Today is Monday and is on Wednesday." Solar said. " Well I know what we are doing tomorrow." Lunar said to her sister as she looks at Kish. " What are you looking at?" Kish said frightens. " Well we don't need costumes because no one seen us in person. So we have to take you for a costume and that's means you are going with us to get you." Lunar told him in a serious tone. " And with us we can make you look like a human. So you have no fears." Solar smiled. " I'm doom." Kish mutter under his breathe.

---------------------------TBC------------------------------------------------------------  
PIA: there you next chapter is 'A bad day and party'  
Kish: he's dead he's dead/ still dancing/  
PIA: KISH STOP DANCING!  
Kish: okay okay.  
PIA: Sorry late up-dating  
Kish: Why was Ichigo was not in the chapter.  
PIA: she was you were too busy dancing to notice. Anyway hope you like it. /muttering/ I have got to stop watching 'Swan Princess'


	6. a bad day and a party part 1

PIA: Hello again.  
Kish: Help!  
PIA: What do you need help for?  
Kish: Stuck here.  
PIA: no you not you come on your free will.  
Kish: You mean I can leave when ever.  
PIA: Yeah, but I make you leave when ever I want you to leave. Well here it is. and sorry if it's short.  
Disclaimer: I don't own 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5  
Lunar and Solar were in there human from. They were wearing the same thing.( it's what Solar wore in Ch.4) They were dragging poor little Kishy by the hands to a near by costume store yelling 'let me go. I don't want go'. Kish was wearing a pair of old, rip up, faded blue, jeans with a black t-shirt with a the words 'Hate me or Love me I don't care.' in red lettering. His hair was painted with red paint, and his ears were tape back against his head and had greenish blue contacts on. Kish is dreading this and still have that "talk" about this.

---Flashback---

" WHY IN THE EARTH DO I HAVE TO GO TO A COSTUME STORE? WHY CAN'T I GO THE WAY I GO?" Kish shouted. " 'cause one every mew knows what you look like." Solar told him. She was standing in front of him." and two we don't know what fits you and what not. So you have to come to get a costume." Lunar told him while drinking some tea that she made earlier. " So what are you going to do to me to make me look human?" Kish ask with a smirk. " Don't ask me Kisshu. Solar is going to do that." Lunar said as Solar step in front of him with red paint, mats, and a very long bag with a hole big enough for Kish's head. " W-what are you going to do with that." Kish ask. " I'm going to paint you hair red while Lunar goes look for some human cloths and color contacts. Then once the paint dries we will tape your ears to back of you head." Solar told him with an evil smirk. 'Uh-oh I'm dead' Kish thought as Solar grab him by his collar and yank him towards a chair and tried him up so he can't get away. " Oh by the way this type of rope cuts off all your powers." Solar told him with a smirk." And Lunar made it herself too"  
---End---

So there they were Kish wasn't happy, Solar is, and Lunar just doesn't care at this moment. When they got to the store Ichigo was walking on the other side of the store. " Hello again uh...You know I didn't get your name." She told them. Lunar was giving Solar 'You better make a name up' or 'You didn't give a name?' look. " Well sorry. You should ask my name though. My name Sammy Claver" Solar lied. "My name is Lilly Ivy. Don't ask. I'm Sam's older sister." Lunar said in a monotone(?)."This is our cousin Kible" Solar told Ichigo. Lunar try not to laugh. "Kible?" Ichigo ask 'Kible'. " Yay well it's my dad's fault anyway. Yelling out at my dog." Kish lied. " Well nice to meet you all." Ichigo smile and went inside the store. Kish just stared at her. " Come on Romeo let's move" Lunar told him as she push him to the door. But Solar trip Kish to the ground when he got inside and made Lunar flip and landed on top of Ichigo and Ryou." Sorry sorry sorry." Lunar said to the people she landed on. (She doesn't know who she landed on) " It's okay Lilly Ivy." said a certain female. " Hello" Lunar said with a fake smile. Solar ran up to Lunar along with Kish. " Hi Ichigo nice to see you again." Solar with a fake smile when she saw Ryou. " Ichigo who are they?" He ask his girlfriend. " Ryou these are Sammy and Lilly Ivy Claver and their cousin Kible." Ichigo told him." Uh don't ask about the name. It's along story." 'Kible' told him. " We should be going now. Come on Sam and Kib." 'Lilly Ivy' told them as she grab both of their arms. " Sorry to land on you." she bow and disappeared into the store. " So Kish what do you want to be?" Solar ask him " I don't care" He told her in a harsh tone. Which lead to an argument between each other. Lunar on the other hand pick up a costume and mentally sized Kish up and buy the costume. " Okay sister time to go I bought Kible's (Giggles) costume." Lunar told them as she walk to the door. " Lilly wait up." Solar ran up to her with a mad Kish behind her. " So Ivy what it?" Kish ask her. "You will have to see." Was all she said.

It was Wednesday morning on the ship and Lunar and Solar trying to have Kish to eat something. The reason, Solar had done something "weird". "I'm Sorry Kish-kun I'm really am. I Didn't know you were that desperate to win Ichigo over." And she was making things worst for him. " Hey Kisshu can you please eat some thing. You won't be able to win Ichigo if you're sick or worst dead." Lunar said as she slip her tea. Kish look at her and begun eating the meal. It was afternoon and Solar was asleep on Kish's bed. 'Cause it was a chase scene between Kish and herself all over the ship. The good thing that Tart was trying to make Pudding cry and Pai was some where. Kish was pass out from the running and being yell and hit in the back the headwith a book by Lunar when she was trying to read. Lunar was trying to read and writing a report to send to god about that she could smack Cupid in the head every time he mess things up. Then it was evening Solar was helping Kish in his costume. Of course he HATED it. It made him stupid. Lunar was at the door way fixing her feathers on her wings. Once Kish got his costume on they left and they were in front of the cafe. " Ready Kish-kun?" Solar ask him with a smile." No I'm not." Kish told her growling at her. Just then Ichigo came out. She wore a black stapless gown with a tail and ears. " You came I'm so happy. I'll tell Ryou you came." Ichigo said as she ran inside to the party. " Sure why not." Kish said as he walk up to the door.  
-------------------------------------------TBC---------------------------------------------  
PIA: There sorry it took long time to up-date, but I was busy.  
Kish: Who am I?  
PIA: I want the veiwer to pick. Me and my friend Sister Idal had some ideas

1. a corrot  
2. spinsh  
3. pumpkin  
4. E.T.  
Kish: A What!  
PIA: You can pick though or not. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!  
Kish: Who is E.T.


	7. a bad day and a party part 2

PIA: HI Thank you for those funny and creative ideas though I so sorry that I can't use them all.  
Kish: So what Am I?  
PIA: A pumpkin prince.  
Kish: A what?  
PIA: A prince of the pumpkin patch.  
Kish: YOU ARE MAKING FUN OF ME AREN'T YOU!  
PIA: ...maybe

Disclaimer: TMM is not mine but Solar and Lunar are.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Kish and the angel entered the cafe. Lunar and Solar wore their robes with their wings deck with chains. (Gold chains for Lunar and silver chains for Solar.) Kish wore a orange cape with a dull gold chain in a 'x' on the collar a white short-sleeve shirt with longer sleeve underneath it, on his hands he had on a pair of white gloves, he had white puffy pants with orange in-between the creases, orange tights, white boots with a gold buckles (?). On his head was his normal forest green hair and small gold crown. On the crown it had some green vine sticking out and a small pumpkin on top. On his face he had his normal eye color, he wore orange lipstick and eye shadow, he had some pink blush on his pale cheeks and a frown on his lips. " You know I hate for this 'Lilly Ivy'." he told Lunar. "I know." she answered.

After walking about a half hour Solar spotted Ichigo with her friend Lettuce and Pudding. Lettuce was dressed up as Ariel from The Little Mermaid, and Pudding was dress as Edward from FMA. (Which is funny that I'm going to dress as him as well on May 27th for the anime con.) " Oh hey guys over here." Ichigo said as she spotted them. " These are my friends Lettuce and Pudding." She told them. " HI my name is Sam. This is my sister Lilly Ivy, and that's our cousin Kible." Solar told them. Lettuce and Pudding bow and Lettuce ask, " What are you three?" " Me and my sister are angels and Kible is a pumpkin prince." Solar told them. After about ten minutes Ryou, Mint, and Zakuro came up. Mint was Kikyo from Inuyasha, Ryou was Train from Black Cat, and Zakuro was sexy werewolf.

"HI guys meet Lilly, Sam, and Kible" Pudding shouted. " We met before." Ryou told her as he 'eyeing' Lunar. Ichigo jab him in the gut and smile " Ryou what where you doing?" She asks him. " Nothing." he said as he put his arm around her, which cause Kish got little jealous. Lunar turn and saw Kish turning green and she started to get nerves(?) around Kish. " Well Sam I'm getting some punch okay." Lunar told her as she started to the counters. As she got there Ryou was there as well. " Hey where did you..." She started to say, but a pair of lips on hers cut her off.

Solar and Luttuce was talking 'bouts they like and saw Ryou kissing Lunar. The can't believe what they just seen, and turn back and walk away shock. Once Ryou let Lunar go she punched him hard in the jaw. " That's for kissing me you fucking ass." she told. Then she kick him hard between his legs. " And that's for cheating on Ichigo." She said as she turn around and walk back to her friends.

--------------------------------------------------------TBC-------------------------------------------------

PIA: part II is up and Part III will ASAP. Sorry it's short and mispelled words.  
Kish: YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A GIRL!  
PIA: I know.  
Kish: Wait Ryou is cheating on Ichigo?  
PIA: Yep, how else would get him to get dump by Ichigo and you get her.  
Kish: When she finds out.  
PIA: I don't know. OH I won't be updating for a week for I'm going to Anime Boston on May 27th. Who I'm dressing as in the chapter.


	8. a bad day and a party part 3

PIA: Hey, Sorry not updating.  
Kish: You better be.  
PIA: Back off.

disclaimer:Me don't own anythin' but the angels.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 7

Solar went looking around for her sister. After the thing with Ryou she walk off somewhere, and dissappered. " Hey Ichigo, I have to look for my sister." Solar told Ichigo as she walk past Kish. As she did she winked at him and dissappered to find her sister. Kish knew what she's mean and his face turn into a starwberry. (If you don't get it. I will tell you later)Then a song came on " Hey Ichigo may I have this dance." Kish asked. Ichigo thought about it. " I don't know where Ryou is...Sure I don't see any harm in it." And 'Kible' pull her hand to the dance floor.

(Send me an Angel by Real Life)

_Do you beleive in heaven above  
Do you believe in love  
Don't tell me a lie  
Don't be false or untrue  
It all comes back to you_

_Open fire on my burning heart  
I'll never be lucky in love  
My defences are down  
A kiss or a frown  
I can't survive on my own_

_If a girl walks in  
And carves her name in my heart  
I'll turn and run away  
Everyday we've all been led astray  
It's hard to be lucky in love_

_It get's in your eyes  
It's making you cry  
Don't know what to do  
Don't know what to do  
Looking for love  
Calling heaven above_

_Send me an angel  
Send me an angel  
Right now right now_

_Empty dreams can only disappoint  
In a room behind your smile  
But don't give up don't give up  
You can be lucky in love_

After the song ended Kish and Ichigo stood in the middle os the dance floor. Both with blushing at the same time. "Thanks for..." But a next song started before Kish had a chance to finish. "Come on this is my favorive song" Ichigo said as she pulled 'Kible' to dance.

(Freckles for Rurouni Kenshin)

_I brushed against those freckles that I hated so,  
Life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you.  
It's heavy, the love that I would share for you,  
But it dissolves like it was just a sugarcube.  
Now the little pain sitting in my heart  
Has shrunk in a bit, but it really does hurt me now.  
Those silly horoscopes, I  
Guess I can't trust them after all._

If we could get further away,  
I wonder what it would be like... ?  
Yay!  
I'd be so happy  
Inside my heart.

All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind,  
But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul.  
And tonight I thought,  
I'd be just sitting in my sorrow.  
And now I must wonder wonder why.  
What did it really mean to you?  
I just can't see it anymore!  
I just can't see it anymore...  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhhhhhhhh...

Kish and Ichigo stop as the next song came up. "Dances one more time?" Kish asked. "Sure" Ichigo said.

(Aisubeki Ashita from Fruits Basket)

_instrumental intro_

miageta kiki no aita ni kirakira  
omorebi yurette iruu  
kono saki mou ii koto nante nani  
hitotsu nai yo ni omoete

sore demo kokoro ga motometeru  
aisaretai to nakatteru

aisuteta aishiteru yo  
ano hi mo ima mou

short instrumental

unmei wo oboe kirei ni naru  
kinou yori wo hitotsu shiru kara  
nanika wo kakae kon teita ite  
nandemo nai yo ni warau no nee

anata no ki wo harasu mono wa nai  
watashi ni wa aa chikara mo naku

kinishiteta kinishiteru  
ano hi mo ima mou

short instrumental

kaze no mukou ga ni miekakureshiteru  
nakamiru ai ya kibou no tebota e  
nigiri karakucha kono te de sawatte

tsuzuiteru tsuzuiteku  
ano hi mo ima mou

aisubeki ashita ga aru  
ano hi mo ima mou

"Okay Now I'm tired." Ichigo said as she smile. "Thank you for the dances." And with that she went to find her friends. Kish smile and walk outside for a little bit. (He's jumping for joy.)

"There you are Lunar." Solar found her sister punching a tree at the back of the cafe. " Solar, I'm going to him." was all Lunar said as she kept hitting the tree. "You know, We now have a..." Solar started. "NO NO NO WAY AM I GOING TO..."

-----------------------------TBC--------------------------------------------------------------

PIA: There you go.  
Kish: What's going to happen?  
PIA: You have to wait and see.  
Kish: Why?  
PIA: It's a secret.


	9. Solar's plan

PIA: I'M BACK  
/KIsh tackles PIA into a hug./  
PIA: You miss me?  
Kish: Yep /tighten hold/  
PIA: And This is not cheating?  
Kish: Your my friend and I never cheat on Koneko-Chan.  
PIA: Okay. Well nothing to talk about so here the next chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

It was after the party and Kish was in the bathroom, washing his face to remove all the nasty make-up off. The two angels were in the ship, yelling at each other and Kish told them to shut up, but now they're outside of the ship, still yelling at each other.

"Tell me, WHY ON EARTH DO I HAVE TO DATE RYOU???" Lunar yelled as her hair flare out, and her blue eyes grew dark. "Sister, Ryou is giving you the 'looks' " Solar told Lunar. "Yeah, I know. But I don't see why I should play the 'other woman' for this." Lunar told her sister as she cross her arms. "Please...Do it for Kisshu." Solar plead. Lunar stared at her sister. With a sigh Lunar lift her hands in defeat and mutter, "Find. You win." And Solar, who was jumping (if possible) for joy hug her sister tight. "Okay, Okay. Get off me."

Once inside Kish was fast asleep. "Aww, He's sooo cute when he's asleep" solar whisper to her sister. "Now Solar. Kish belongs to Ichigo. You know" Lunar told her sister as she bonks her on the back of her head.

The next morning, Solar's plan went to action. Half of Lunar's hair was in a bun and the rest went down, loose in the wind. She was wearing a Chinese style top, a pair of black dress pants and black and sliver sandals. The top look like a dress, but it wasn't, it was red and had a gold dragon line the waist and went up to the neck in the front. Her pants looks like a pair of pain black pant, but it had a dark purple dragon on the right leg and a dark blue on the other. The sandal where black 3-inch heels. The only thing silver was the 5 bands around the ankles and 2 bands around the toes.

As she walks down the streets, Ryou spotted her.

Ryou walk up to her "Hey Ivy, How are you?" 'Ivy' turns around and answered, "Hi, I'm doing alright...You?" "Me? I'm going fine. May I ask you something?" "Sure?" 'Ivy" said with fake sweet tone. "May I take you out of a late breakfast?" He asks. 'Ivy' thought for a moment and said, "Sure" and with that they walk to a near by café.

----------------------------TBC-----------------------------------

PIA: What is goin to happen now?  
Kish: That's their plan?  
PIA: That or kill him...or you dress as a girl and date him.  
Kish: No, this is fine.


	10. Uhoh Ryou is going tobe in hot water

PIA: I'm so sorry. I had school, an illness, a work transfer, going to that work, helping a student for Thailand, writers blocks, and did I mention, school. Oh and Kish is not here. Instead Kyo from Fruit Basket is.  
Kyo: Why am I here?  
PIA: How would I know? I'm not the one who made you come here.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap:

_Ryou walk up to her "Hey Ivy, How are you?" 'Ivy' turns around and answered, "Hi, I'm doing alright...You?" "Me? I'm going fine. May I ask you something?" "Sure?" 'Ivy" said with fake sweet tone. "May I take you out of a late breakfast?" He asks. 'Ivy' thought for a moment and said, "Sure" and with that they walk to a near by café._

Chapter 9

In the cafe 'Ivy' was looking at the menu with thoughts 'I'm going to kill Solar.' and 'Why me?' "Hey. Are you okay?" asked Ryou, who was sat across from 'Ivy' with a glass cranberry juice in his hand. "Yes, I okay. I was in a little **too** deep in my thoughts" she replied with a fake smile, as she put down her menu, sipping her apple juice.

_With Solar and Kish-----------_

Kish and Solar were in the park. Kish or Kible was sitting up in the tree wearing a light blue t-shirt, faded, black jeans, and old pair of sneakers. Solar or Sam was sitting on a green bench under the tree where 'Kible' was. She was wearing white dress pants, light green tube top with a with flower pattern black sandals. She was keeping an eye out for Ichigo. Ater a while 'Kible' sigh and told 'Sam' "Are you sure she will be there?" "Yes, and there she is." True, Ichigo was walking up to 'Sam'. She was a strawberry color blouse white skirt and white sandals.

"Hi, Sam." She said with a wide smile. "Why is she here?" 'Kible asked 'Sam' with a small blush on his pale face. 'Sam' hit 'Kible over the head. "I'm sorry for that. You tell him one thing and he'll forget it in a snap" she said as she snap to add affect. "That okay." Ichigo said with a smile. "_'Kible'_ _she here to help help us with some shopping, because we still don't know where the stores is._" 'Sam' told him. Ichigo laugh and smile 'They must have a lot of fun.' she thought.

_With Lunar and Ryou----------------------------------------_

After the 'date' Lunar was tire as hell. 'I knew eat 'human' food would not set well' "Lilly, are you feeling well?" Ryou asked. 'Lilly' was showing no signs of an illness, but she did look tired. "Yes, I'm find. I'm a little out of it. That all" she told him with a fake smile. Ryou also smile.

A few away 'Kible', 'Sam', and Ichigo was across the street where 'Lilly' and Ryou are. "Hey, isn't that Ryou and 'Lilly Ivy'." 'Sam' told Ichigo. "Yes it is." Ichigo smile wide, But before she could shout at him to say hi, Ryou kissed a shock and mad as hell Lunar.

---TBC-----

PIA: Okay that it. Wonder what's going to happen. And Kyo is still here...in cat form.  
Kyo: PIA? What in hell does that mean?  
PIA: Princess Iceangel. Anyway I hope you like it. X)


	11. End of one, another begins

PIA: Hi, Kish is still not here, and Kyo is,  
Kyo: Why am I still here?  
PIA: I don't know. How did you get here?  
Kyo: Some green-haired idiot drug me and here I am.  
PIA: Kish is going to be the end of me. Kyo do me a big favor and please do the disclaimer.  
Kyo: Do I have a choice. PIA doesn't own this show.  
PIA: very good. :)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap: A few away 'Kible', 'Sam', and Ichigo was across the street where 'Lilly' and Ryou are. "Hey, isn't that Ryou and 'Lilly Ivy'." 'Sam' told Ichigo. "Yes it is." Ichigo smile wide, But before she could shout at him to say hi, Ryou kissed a shock and mad as hell Lunar._

Chapter 10

Ichigo didn't know what to do. On the outside 'Sam' and 'Kible' were trying to comforts Ichigo the best they could, but Solar was laughing in victory while Kish was ready to ram Ryou's head into a brick wall on the inside.

"Let go of me you god damn bastard" 'Lilly' shouted at him and give him a big, (very) painful, slap across he face. 'Lilly' then notice 'Sam', Ichigo, and 'Kible' across the street.

"That no good son of a..." Ichigo muttered as she ran across the street.

"Ichigo-san. It's not what you think. Ryou ask me out as friends, I really didn't know he like. honestly." 'Lilly' told Ichigo as she came up to them with Solar and Kish behind her. 'Though I knew he like me, but the kiss was something I didn't expected.'

Ichigo looked at 'Lilly's' eyes knew it was the truth. "And besides she will never like him anyway. She don't go for the pretty-boys type." 'Sam' added. "She dosen't?" both Ryou and Ichigo asks. "That right, I go more to the bad-ass types." 'Lilly' told them with her arms cross with a smirk. "Well, Ryou you are not off the hook. Why did you...?" Ichigo asks Ryou with tears in her eyes. "Well, I liked you and I still did when we were dating, but when Lilly came she look like an angel and..." Ichigo cut him off by slaping hard across the face. In the same place where 'Lilly' hit him before.

"Ryou get out of my life, I hate you. Go to hell." and with that, Ichigo punch him in the gut, kick him in the head and between the legs, and finally gave him a black eye. "I sorry you have to see that, but is you don't mind I would like to go home to sort out my feelings." She told 'Sam' and 'Lilly'. "Be our guest. We don't mind at all." they told her. Ichigo smiled with tears still in her eyes, and walk through the crowd of people who saw the action to pleace. Some were laughing at him, and some of the boys in the group were thinking 'never get a woman mad.'

----------------------------_on the ship_---------------------

There was a party going on. "Yes, no one is in my way of getting Ichigo" Kish singed loud and very badly. "KISH, KEEP IT DOWN! I'M TRYING TO WORK HERE!" shouted Pai. "Sorry Pai." "Well our work is done...Right Lunar?" Solar asked her sister. "I don't think so. Something is not right." Lunar told her twin while Kish was too busy dancing.

And Lunar was right. Their work is not over just yet. Because on her way back to her house Ichigo thought about her relationships over a pass few months. 'Why did all the boys I like cheated on me. Ryou that lieing son of a bitch, Masaya dead roting in hell, Maybe I go with Kible. He's cute, funny...I could date him.'

Well Lunar and Solar will have thier work cut out for them. Kish we won't know.

----------TBC----------------------

PIA: I bet no one would exspect that. Ichigo falls for Kish, but it's not Kish him self.  
Kyo: When will I go back.  
PIA: 'til Kish comes back.


	12. Kish I mean Kible has a hot date

PIA: Hi again...And no Kish is not here, Kyo is, but he's sleeping in the corner. Now I think there was some confusion in the last chapter...(or my friend was being an idiot) You see, Ichigo (sort of) fell for 'Kible' **NOT **Kish himself. So the angels have to plan to talk Ichigo out of 'dating' Kible. and get her to fall in love with Kish. I'm trying to keep this going as long as I can. Sorry for the confusing.  
Kyo/Woke up/ 3 chapters in a row!  
PIA: I know. If Kish doesn't show up in the next chapter. I'm going to...  
Kish: What are you going to do.  
/PIA smack Kish over the head with a frying pan/  
Kyo: Well.. she busy. She doesn't own this show, but the angels. WHEN CAN I GO HOME?  
PIA: I don't know/Keeps hitting Kish over the head with a frying pan.

--  
Chapter 12

In the last chapter, Ichigo thought about dating 'Kible' How would angels fix this...Let see.

Kish was floating around the park, all happy and full of life. He stops floating and landed near a flower bed. There he picks up some white daisies with dew still on them. Since it was Saturday, Ichigo didn't have school and he's betting she's not going to work for awhile. and he was right...

...Okay, so I lied. Ichigo went to work only to see Mint abusing Ryou for cheating. And by abusing she (plus Pudding, Zakuro, and the author) had him wear the most ugly shade of pink in the world French maid style outfit with a pale blue wig in pig-tails with the same ugly shade of pink bands and three-inch heels. Serving tea to all the male customs in the cafe. **Perverted male customs.** Funny or not she really **DIDN'T **want to see that.

Anyway back to the green hair alien, who was daydreaming about the pink hair kitty super hero...Well there not much to say. All he's doing is picking some flowers in a Mexico...Where I don't how he got there so fast.

Solar and Lunar went to buy some strawberry and blueberry cakes (not a like 1034 cake about 3 or 4 cakes) for a their monthly 'sister to sister' tea parties. When they saw Ryou...Solar almost died (again) laughing and Lunar was shock in the color. 'There is a color like** THAT** in the century.'

"Ivy, Sam, How are you?" said a voice.

It was Ichigo. "Hey, I thought you weren't going to work for some time?" 'Sam' ask her and 'Ivy was getting the cakes from Mint. "Well I thought I should get over it. And I would like a favor." Ichigo ask Sam. "Depends on what." she replied as 'Ivy' stood beside her with the cakes. "Well can you get a date with your cousin Kible for me." The bomb just got release. Both Solar and Lunar were shock and Lunar almost drop the cakes. "Well I don't know...I mean I don't think he minds to..." Ichigo's hug cut off 'Sam'. "Thank you. On Friday. At 8:30. Have him meet me in front of the south gate of the park." (Pushy ain't she) Solar and Lunar look at each as Ichigo went to work and ran so fast out the door that they almost made a raven haired man (who was currently handcuffed to a honey colored haired male) with a big slice of strawberry cake (1)

When Kish got back form Mexico he put his flowers in a small vise in his room when the two angels got back. (And their cakes was still in a perfect condition) "Kisshu you have a date with Ichigo." Solar told Kish. Kish was happy, but before he could dance and sing (very badly and making Pai's life worse) Lunar added "But you need to dress as Kible." Another bomb as been release. "What?" Kish asks the two. "You have a date on Friday at 8:30 to meet her in front of the south gate of the park as Kible." they both told them.

--

PIA: Sorry for not updating. My mind is off wired and finals are up and I deal with some issues...oh and Kyo is back where belongs. And went to New York.  
Kish: See Ichigo

1- I'm getting hook on to a show now and I add two of the characters from the show they're in. So if no one knows who they are I will tell them in the next chapter...when I get the time. I'M VERY SORRY


End file.
